


Are they okay?

by Noodle_kitty



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OOC characters, dads, first fic, well trying to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_kitty/pseuds/Noodle_kitty
Summary: In which Sirius and Remus raise Harry, they try their best to get it right.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 33





	Are they okay?

Sirius held Harry’s hand as he, Harry and Remus where on the way home with the weeks shopping. Not a day goes by without him thinking of on of his best friends death, Sirius and Remus had picked up Harry -who was a newborn at the time- from the ministry of magic as soon as they got the owl. That was five years ago, and Sirius was lying if he said he knew what he was doing. He had fucked up a lot when Harry was a newborn, anything from accidentally feeding him to much to forgetting to burp him after. Sirius was lucky Remus had been there to help him through it all.

Sirius unlocked the front door when the three of them had gotten home. Harry ran to the playroom to play as Remus was making dinner Sirius watched him go before he walked up behind Remus “Harry’s busy moony what do you say to us going to the bedroom”? Sirius asked as Remus turned to look at him “Padfoot we can’t I have to get dinner started then we need to give Harry a bath before bed, besides I have to go to work early in the morning” Remus replied. Sirius glanced over to the hallway leading to the playroom as well as the bedrooms and bathroom. “It’s been five years Remus remember back in Hogwarts we’d shag in every secret room we found”He said leaning on the white counter top, Sirius was a bit miffed that his partner was more in tune with Harry than him.Sirius then wrapped his arms around Remus “we could ask my brother or Tonks to watch him for a while” He told his partner “Well it has been a long time since we’ve been alone together”Remus replied. 

Sirius sent an owl to Tonks asking her if she could watch Harry for a while, to which she replied that she’d be happy to. The male dropped Harry off the next morning “he potty trained”? Tonks teased making Sirius roll his eyes “very funny Tonks”He said, Sirius knelt down to Harry’s level “you be good for her and I’ll get you ice cream later”Sirius told him “I will papa” Harry responded going inside. “Everything you need is in the bag feel free to keep him for a few hours”Sirius said turning to walk away. The male then walked back home and into the bedroom where he knew Remus was waiting for him. He glanced around the room “Harry is with Tonks for the time being”Sirius told him. “Good he doesn’t need to hear this”Remus replied pulling Sirius onto the bed.

A few hours later Tonks was on her was to drop Harry off back home, she’d like to think they had a fun time playing with Harry’s toys. She stopped dead in her tracks on the porch Harry’s hand in hers, she could easily hear the two going at it like rabbits “Uh Harry let’s go to the park for a while okay” Tonks said turning to go. “Is daddy okay he’s yelling a lot”Harry asked as all confused toddlers do, “well tell you when you’re older”She replied walking to the park. Tonks and Harry retuned to the house about an hour later in time for Remus to open the door in sweats“Hello Tonks I hope he wasn't any trouble”Remus asked. “Harry was a delight Remus though keep it down next time I could hear you from out here”she replied causing Remus to turn red, “I’m so sorry Tonks”Remus told her. Harry noticing new scars on Remus ran to Sirius slapping his leg “don’t hurt daddy he didn’t hurt you”Harry said which caused the three adults to burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I’ve done in a while, I apologize if it’s terrible


End file.
